Unpublished German Patent Application DE 101 15 065.2 discloses an apparatus for imprinting cassettes and/or specimen slides for histological or cytological preparations in a printing system. This printing system is characterized in that the cassettes and/or specimen slides are imprinted in computer-controlled fashion by an inkjet printer, and this applied ink is then dried by way of a flash device. The flash device is followed by a removal device for depositing the imprinted cassettes and/or imprinted specimen slides. The removal device is not discussed further in this patent application.